rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Flower Naked To the Eye
Another flower makes her way to be seen! She doesn't mind being looked at, blatantly naked in public, however doesn't mind anything at all. So when she encounters a concerned Yín, she doesn't take her concern very seriously and fools around with a suddenly-appearing Nameless. EXP Awarded Acedia - 50 EXP (Acadia expresses herself with as little emotion or detail as possible but at the same time being unique and using new methods to share internal thoughts about the sexualization of her being. Yín Arstat - 50 EXP (Yín is definitely taken aback by this encounter with a creature she has never seen or heard from of before.) Nameless - 20 EXP (Nameless adds to the confusion and unique peculiarness of the situation.) Roleplay A completely nude (Deal with it.) woman of small stature and light pink hair wandered the small sidewalks of the Shade Academy. Upon closer inspection (Pervert....), she had no breasts and a small penis indicating "male" but then looking further there was a flower of a cunt underneath. She was fully intersex (So?). After a while she found a small pond and dipped in slightly to wade. There as a sleepy looking frown on her face, crown of flowers on her head, and ribbon trailing around her body (You're allowed to look, I guess... It's whatever.) That was Acedia, a flower naked to the eye. Yín was having a little walk around Shade Academy. She figured she might as well get a feel for the area while she was there on business. She was very interested in the design of the facility; it was so unlike Beacon in so many ways! As she was walking, she happened along a completely nude figure, and couldn't help but stare due to the sheer oddity of it all. she thought. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and, embarrassed, turned her head away. The petite hermaphrodite flower was now fully in the standing water (Very clear... may as well not be in the water.) Her eyes were droopy and the only part above water now (looking drunk actually) It felt refreshing but that didn't mean anything (Flowers needed water anyway). She didn't need anything else for the moment and wasn't bothered (Nothing was bothersome). There was a someone, and she didn't wonder anything about her or pay attention to her (nothing really mattered). Dipping her head in, she stayed in the water for a very significantly long amount of time (she wasn't moving either, she looked dead). Maybe she was dead... (whatever). Yín was rather alarmed and confused by this...being's appearance. It seemed to be both male and female, if such a thing were even possible. And it didn't seem particularly alive, either! "E-excuse me," she said, trying to keep her surprise under control. "But, um, are you alright?" It was clear that she was more than a bit flustered. "I, um, just saw you laying here, not looking particularly, um alive, so I just figured..." A portal opened over the pond, perpendicular to the surface. A male stepped out and right on to pond, seeming staying there for a mere moment before dropping into the water, sinking. His hat was on the surface floating on top of it. 'Dandy...' He sighed mentally before looking down seeing the figure standing at the bottom of the pond. He swam down to her and waved, looking at just her face in trying to be considerate. Thinking she heard someone screaming above (water kind of muffled the sound), Acedia decided to ignore it fully and just sink further down (didn't really care...). She also saw the wave in her direction from another someone (didn't know and didn't care who). Obviously still making no attempt to cover herself, she opted to let herself float up and peeked above water (didn't matter one way or the other). He swam up with her as she floated up, wanting to see if she was alright or not. Once she had resurfaced, he came up a moment later, taking in a lung full of air. "Hey, you alright? You under there for a while?" He said, looking at her face still. Not wanting to come off as a pervert. Yín was very shocked by this entire situation. Now a man had appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere! Who was he?! WHAT was he?! She figured she'd just focus on the woman for now. "Miss?" she called out to her. "Miss, are you alright?" If she didn't get a response, she might have to dive in. She could swim well enough, and the dry desert heat would certainly dry her off quickly enough... As she popped her head above water seemingly not needing a breath of air, she got up from the lake and sprawled out her limbs laying on her back as if waiting for something to happen (Just get it over with already...). He swam up, taking a good inhale in before swimming to get his straw hat that the bobbed in the water. Once he got it, he teleported to the shore. He sighed and tossed his hat in the sun before taking his daishos off his hips and setting them down before untying his obi from around his waist and taking his top off, laying it down next to his swords and hat. His body still gleaming from the water, making his golden hair shine brightly in the sun as well as making his metallic arm shine. He walked over her before plopping down beside her in the same fashion. "How are you?" Yín was just dumbfounded. There was this nude hermaphrodite who didn't seem to care about anything to the point of near, if not complete, apathy, and this god-like individual just standing there before her! And she was just a normal woman! What was she even supposed to do!? "Eh," she said, as she lay down. Waiting for nothing now. Screenshots --Not Available--Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5